fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:HankGuideDude/Archive/2014+
Color shades Hi, it's StickyS. I was just wondering if you could tell me the shades of a mine colored . I want to update one of my scenes to match those shades. I'm using Castle Gate as the scene, by the way. StickyS (talk) 17:36, January 7, 2014 (UTC) :The Mine projectile? Sure, here are some back of the envelope writings for future reference: Base/255 - Opacity of #000000 (Overlay) - Palette 255 - 255-255= 0 - 194 - 255-194= 61 - 147 - 255-147= 108 - 112 - 255-112= 143 - 54 - 255-54 = 201 - 22 - 255-22 = 233 - 19:46, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Dunnae if you've noticed this (Click to see it better) : We all made a thingy for you on rococksRoblox. I'm the bug guy on the left, Sam is next to me, and Ludicrine and Chase are kinda obvious cause names. The sand is there because Lud fucked up and didn't know about High Scalability models being undeletable (well, they are, but we didn't know how to at the time). This obviously isn't nearly as big enough of a "Thank you" for all the stuff you've contributed that you deserve, and we're sorry for that. Maybe later we can make a better one. DMSwordsmaster Talk 19:47, March 17, 2014 (UTC) : I kinda saw it but payed no close attention to it (much like most images at present during tough-ships). Yet, I have no mere words about how to go with much appreciation and gratitude, other than "You're all welcome!" I don't care of any fuckups there, as long as it is something meaningful, which it is! The menorah is a nice addition, though. 17:19, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Happy Wriggling Day Err, so it would be if you were here. Regardless, have a good new sweep of life. Talk 23:07, June 23, 2014 (UTC) : Yes, a belated happy wrigglatory Festivus to you, wherever you may be. ' LAT (Talk • )' 11:15, June 24, 2014 (UTC) ::Coulda sworn I said happy wriggling day as well, but apparently not. We had actually planned on making a giant collab pet for your birthday but that never took flight, so that's gonna be our summer project for you. ' LDXD' (Pets • Updates)' 14:20, June 24, 2014 (UTC)' Happy Birthdayyy Happy birthday Hank! I made this for you, I hope you like it! NutikTehWolfTalk 01:57, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Gift will maybe come some day because I'm a lazy goof doof so the best I can do and wish you HAPPY BIRTHDAY NEW SWEEP! (or whatever weird homestuck thingy stuff I have yet to read) 03:55, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Happy birthday, HankGuideDude(even through it would be better if you were here... :p) Poisonshot ProfileTalkNo offense intended. 10:21, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Happeh Birthdey! (yay for my terrible spelling) I might try my hand at a gift, but I'm a rather lousy pixel artist :C ' Fire InThe HoleTalk 12:33, June 24, 2014 (UTC)' Hey.. Are you ever on chat? Maybe some day I'd like to chat with you. I'm often on chat, but I might have some exceptions on it, and I can this way make sure not to be busy while you come on chat. NutikTehWolfTalk 23:46, July 16, 2014 (UTC) : I'm not chatting often (or at all), because I feel uncomfortable when I'm in a live session. There have been only a few instances when I've used the chat to deliver important messages, and haven't stayed for much longer. : I probably would join for anything that benefits the wiki in terms of news and expanding ideas for - say - stage series' enemies, but I'm all small talk in just about everything else. Planning that won't be so difficult, yet I have no tendency for this, due to low social aptitude. 00:01, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Oh. Well, maybe we can discuss maybe a new stage to do together. We're both good at planning enemies and you are amazing at pixel art. Perhaps we can work together on something? NutikTehWolfTalk 00:04, July 17, 2014 (UTC) : Right now for the time being I'm supposed to moderate the classes and other work that have been left out for quite a while that are described in my latest blog. : Creation and development only comes into play a little later as I start to actually get attached to those with lower stress. I'm sure this is a possibility if I actually get the flow straight with some time to spare. Then college will eat my schedule for this site (not all of it, hopefully). Well, might as well sleep it off, I'm somewhat continuing the insomniac train... 00:19, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Okay! When you'd like, leave a message on my wall. NutikTehWolfTalk 00:25, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Idea I have an idea for an evolution center. Different species will evolve into new species when left there. Will I create the page? ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 12:20, December 23, 2014 (UTC) :While the idea may be promising, I would recommend for you to create a blog page and showcasing your idea there. 12:22, December 23, 2014 (UTC) :Okay ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 12:25, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Help Uh, I'm a noob to Wikia, not just this wiki, and I don't know how to make stat tables which are needed for a class page. When I mouse over it in edit mode, it doesn't seem to be a template, so can you tell me how? Dokohne (talk) 23:26, January 18, 2015 (UTC) :That specific table isn't a template. You need to make the table yourself. See this page or this page's source to know how to do so. (Click edit, go into source mode, and copy. Don't publish any edits on that page.) DMSwordsmaster Talk 23:33, January 18, 2015 (UTC) :Problem with that. Whenever I do that, it seems like it's working, then when I publish, the table cells disappear, leaving only the words in a meaningless jumble...Dokohne (talk) 03:44, January 19, 2015 (UTC) :EDIT: Nvm, if I do it in the source editor its fine Dokohne (talk) 17:26, January 19, 2015 (UTC) New Chaos Artifact More of a joke weapon, but all the same related to Chaos, is the Chaos Dunk. It seems to have had a previous owner who was fond of slamming it... Talk 23:38, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Re: Chilled Ownership You have received this message because you are an active user on the site. We have recently been informed of a rather unfair practice that has been taking place on the wiki for almost three years. It has come to our attention that a certain user, Samuel17, is in possession of a pet called “Chilled” ( ). This is a rather inexcusable deed, as one user should not be capable of owning a pet that other users do not. As consolation, the Fan-Ball Wiki would like to present you with “No Chilled” ( ). It is with a hopeful mind that we believe that in solidarity, all users who do not own “Chilled” will be able to find solace with one another and help each other through their struggles. We greatly apologize for the inconvenience, and thank you for your patience on the matter. Sincerely, ☭ Fan-Ball Wiki Staff ☭ (03:17, April 1, 2015 (UTC)) P.S. It has come to our attention that another user, who will remain anonymous, appears to be in possession of yet another pet that is not communally owned by all active users. We are currently investigating this situation. Help with Random Pet Creator Can you help with Random Pet Creator??? That means expansion of this article and making this page popular. [[User:Makarus13| Makarus13 ]][[User talk:Makarus13| dyskusja]] 13:50, June 16, 2015 (UTC) :I'll attempt to give it a redesign in due time. 14:11, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Happy Wriggling Day! While, I was about to apologize for being late due to being on vacation, I've noticed this is somehow the first mention of this in the first place. Anyway, happy birthday (two days ago)! I don't have a gift or anything, but I hope you have another great sweep year of life. Talk 01:35, June 26, 2015 (UTC) On that occasion, congratulations! Though I'm not a person that makes great gifts, I will try to come up with something nice. Fire InThe HoleTalk 07:19, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Oh whoops uh happy birth I made you a mertreant HQ pet thing ' LAT (Talk • )' 12:07, June 26, 2015 (UTC) I'd also like to wish you a belated happy birthday and apologize for the fact that I wasn't here for most of the day it was and completely forgot the next two. Here I have one gift a long time coming, Aserik. Remember this guy? Nah? Okay... Happy birthday anyway. ♋ [[User:A, Mori|'''Mori]] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']]' 12:36, June 26, 2015 (UTC) I also want to wish a happy belated wriggling/birthday. I've been kinda not-okay recently and that's why I haven't really been on site extensively. I'm really sorry. DMSwordsmaster Talk 14:32, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Hopping on the purple bandwagon. My reason being I did not check my calendar at all. Lol. Lame excuses aside, (late) happy birthday you handsome man. 15:05, June 26, 2015 (UTC) :*attempts not to cry - fails miserably* I don't care if you're all lat(e) or lack a gif(t), thank you so much for being the embodiment of joy that is the wiki itself. I'll claim my gifts right away and whoo am I tired. 20:55, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Some-thing First off I'd like to wish you a happy birthwriggling day and issue an apology for not being around in time for it! I do indeed have a gift pet planned for you: I was going to give each of the admins (except for Waddle and myself) a pet for their respective birthdays that would tie together for pet #2222, but I decided I was impatient to wait until December for Sam's birthday and opted to release them all as a pack leading up to 2222. Funnily enough, when the birthdays started rolling around again I hadn't finished any of them. (Hooraaaay!) But just know that when the pet is released (it should be a bit obvious which one was to be your gift), you're welcome to claim it with no harm/foul to your adoption count, in addition to getting a perk for the potential adoption of 2222, if you're interested. (Not that I've figured out a contest for it yet.) Onto other business- I can't believe that I've never talked to you about it before (I swear, I though I had!) but- Lodin. I had ideas for the initial design but after seeing yours and just now seeing the Huge Jewel, I think I'm settling on the idea that Lodin will have multiple different forms. In that case, if you'd rather not go through the trouble of animating all the little symbols, feel free to upload zombie Lodin as is, and I'll use that as the basis for future renditions. And of course, if you had any ideas for its written concepts as well, feel free to add it to the description for me to work off of. (I loved the inclusion of the other Chaos Cyborg parts in it!) Sorry about the everything-at-once-and-also-late! Half-Mercy should be out soon with the rest of the pets. ' LDXD (Pets • Updates) ' 17:49, June 26, 2015 (UTC) :For the Lodin thing I agree with multiforms. I'll admit, the Zalgo thing WAS a bit farfetched and too wide of a gap between work and result - even for me; I mean the positioning, transparency - it's more arithmetic then form. Other than no extra info (that I'm sure I remember of anyway), I'll upload the "base" as it is and prefix it as v0.042 (considering how much work would've been done anyway). Let's not forget the Nazcan Cyborg, that is cool too. :Somewhat related, but I'd like to reserve spot 2360 for what possibly may be the most complex me-like pet I've ever thought of (in which I haven't given it any thought for that yet, but the concepts just keep breaching the door). Not sure how I'd feel with a contest but maybe time will tell (at least long enough for that spot to be reached). Oh, and polite thanks. 21:16, June 26, 2015 (UTC) TPS Chapter If your characters' TPS chapter is going to be very long, the splitting in half due to length could be a thing. One chapter could be labeled "Hankvi" and be all that he remembers, and then the other titled "The Dictator", and be all that he remembers; the latter including the instance where he kills Issus and other incidents there, where the former would not include the content of the events due to not remembering them '♋ [[User:A, Mori|'Mori']] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']]' 13:46, October 23, 2015 (UTC) : I will definitely go with this kind of split rather than Pre and Post-Ludus. Might still need to clean the flow of both parts, though. 15:50, October 23, 2015 (UTC) Handling projectiles with transparency What image editor do you use that can account for the transparency in projectiles, such that the image background can be recolored? ~Cyan Spark, 06:02, December 8, 2015 (UTC) :Formerly I used IconWorkshop, but that was before I discovered a much better solution that is currently Paint.NET. 10:09, December 8, 2015 (UTC) ::Is there some hidden way you can extract transparency data from the mag.gif file or do you just hack around with the recolor tool and hue adjustments until you get a specific color? ~Cyan Spark, 04:15, December 9, 2015 (UTC) :::Besides taking the darker parts of white and applying translucency to them (the white is transparent, with opacity of 0) with alpha values opposite to the original RGB value, there really isn't a hidden way to doing that. But when changing the color of the projectile, the alpha values should remain. :::If it helps, check an example of the first section of this talk page: Color Shades. 10:06, December 9, 2015 (UTC) Little Problem with the SR Experience Template For my stage idea Hide and Seek, the SR enemy exprience template won't display 3 of the enemy's exp amounts. Is this because its a bug or is it because it won't accept numbers like 133, 144, and 888. RedHardcore (talk) 07:18, December 21, 2015 (UTC) :You have to add the numbers in yourself; I'll explain with an example. For 888 exp, you have to first add a page called '''Template:SR enemy experience/enemy 888', then paste the following in the page: : :If you look carefully at the code, you'll see a series of ascending numbers from 89 (which is 888×10%) all the way to 888 (888×100%), and then back to 89. In-between those numbers are the EXP values in increments of (10% × 888) — use a calculator to help out with determining those values. Note that the template doesn't accept decimal places, meaning you have to round the values off to the nearest integer. :After that, go to the Template:SR enemy experience page, edit the "List of template subpages" section at the bottom, and add /enemy 888 to the list. :For other enemy EXP values, paste the same code into the Template:SR enemy experience/enemy ''(EXP value here)'', but modify the values that ascend from (10% × peak EXP) to (100% × peak EXP). Here's the 144 EXP code for comparison: : :~Cyan Spark, 10:44, December 21, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks :P. I'll do that when I'm less lazy. RedHardcore (talk) 01:56, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Fanon heads becoming functional in-game. So I downloaded most of the heads from the fanon page (except for the silly ones and the ones that look exactly like attacks and items). I downloaded over 200 of them, but I'm only going to pick 100 of them and put them into my addon of Ivan's mod. I already made a few myself (mostly inverted heads), and I figured I will bring some of these heads to life so i'm gonna pick my favorite 100 and put them into the gif file. I don't know how to create new species (yet) because that involves coding which i'm not at that point yet. So what does this mean? It means that many of the fanon heads will become functional in-game for more unique stages. I will most likely not use all of the heads that I choose, but will certainly use them for future stages that I make. I will also credit all of the people who's heads have made it to the mod. RedHardcore (talk) 20:41, January 30, 2016 (UTC) : If I'll step down from my busy schedule to try this out, I'll be looking forward for this. 11:30, February 1, 2016 (UTC) As of right now, only 2 stages have them. I'll be making more stages with them and I'll add some earlier stages with the fanon. Once I know how to create species (which requires coding), I'll make the moon/Mars series come to life, but I will have to buff the LP of the enemies. If you see a head not in there or if you have anything to suggest, I am open to creating them. You can even learn how to do this as well if you wanted to (but then again, your busy schedule) RedHardcore (talk) 19:46, February 1, 2016 (UTC) Concerning "Havresbent" Affairs As I currently don't have any real imaginative work going on in that department, whatever you mess around with as far as that group of characters and stuff go is fine by me. Feel free to go ahead with whatever names/tags/etc you've proposed, as they are at the very least better than nothing, which is what I have done for it so far. If any problem comes up with it in the future I'll be sure to get in touch, but otherwise feel free to take liberty with it. Talk 21:56, February 7, 2016 (UTC) :Alright, thanks for the word. I guess forgoing for the theme of astronomy, I could scrap the Mars-symbol troll and instead let Magnus/Poxten "be" the Mars-symbol troll, due to Grodus becoming Poxten and having The Dictator be the true odd one out. Just another suggestion. 22:34, February 8, 2016 (UTC) Abandoned ideas I've decided to create an Abandoned ideas template. I honestly no longer care for my Supreme Weapons ideas so I marked them as abandoned, just in case you're wondering why I created the template. Can be useful for other abandoned ideas. RedHardcore (talk) 01:28, February 9, 2016 (UTC) :I think there would be a case where there would be abandoned idea but never really thought around to have a template back then. I'd need to have a reminder to have a "someone would like to continue off of someone else's idea" scenario as well as sharpening general idea ownership when the charter would be written to. Thanks for that template. 02:05, February 9, 2016 (UTC) :Perhaps as a general rule of thumb, if people have personally asked to put the Abandoned template on something they made, make it so that it's possible for others continue off of it. I'm not sure what to do if they didn't, but that's another story for another time. Fire InThe HoleTalk 08:49, February 9, 2016 (UTC) :::@Fire InThe Hole, I see where you are getting at, but unless if the author himself allows you in specific to continue on it or if a message on the article says that anyone can take over it or add to it, then it should be continued off on a seperate page and not the original page. I think articles that have been inactive for longer than 3 years should be considered abandoned unless the original author says otherwise. RedHardcore (talk) 00:32, February 10, 2016 (UTC) Ninja Class Is it okay for you if I can take over the ninja class idea for Stick Ranger. I can see potential in it being possible/moddable in Stick Ranger and I wanna add to the weapon page before I consider modding it. However, I don't know how to add the piercing function for enemies. I know it exists in monster box, but I'll see what I can do. RedHardcore (talk) 01:01, February 20, 2016 (UTC) : Sorry for the delay but I suppose you have ownership of the article and its contents, seeing as Francisco25 is inactive (and me slightly altering the class anyway). (N2S: If needing to do major class rewriting, a separate article might be the way to go.) 17:38, February 26, 2016 (UTC) ::: I might adjust a few things if I need to, otherwise, I like it the way it is. I've been pretty lazy lately, so I might get around to it tonight, or sometime throughout the week. As for the burn type, I do not know how to make new type. I'll see if Ivan might be interested. RedHardcore (talk) 02:45, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Oh boy, would you look at the date! Hey. For lack of a more elaborate message, what I needed to say has been said on the main page, happy birthday. You will be missed. Oops, sorry I missed out on giving you a B-Day message. I wasn't the only one, it looks like... But at least you got two people to tell you happy birthday, and that's just on this site, so you probably skyrocket past my one happy birthday I got thos year... and the fact that everybody but that one person forgot it was my birthday on the fifteenth. Even me because I forgot the date around that time. And all the time. I should really shut up about my stuff actually, you probably don't want to hear it and didn't ask. I know you're not here now, but hopefully you'll be happy to see that some people here were active and gave you good wishes when you come on again. We miss you, friend. And sorry that I didn't make you a gift; I can't use Microsoft Paint on this tablet or my phone, so I couldn't really do anything there. If you want me to, though, I could probably ask a friend to use their computer and create a neat little gift for you. (I doubt you'd want it because I'm lame at pet creation, but... it's the thought that counts.) Wow, uh, this has kind of been 99% rambling from me, sorry. Happy Birthday, Hank. "The name’s man, Snowman" Hi. Can you check my new page? Its here: http://fanball.wikia.com/wiki/Snowman Sorry its incomplete but you can help if you want. Thanks! And have a nice day! ;) RualStickR (talk) 20:28, June 4, 2017 (UTC)Rual